


Primal Magic

by Atomicpom



Category: DFZ Series - Rachel Aaron, Part-time Gods
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicpom/pseuds/Atomicpom
Summary: After their successful escape from Rentfree, Opal and Nik return to Nik's apartment only for things get out of hand.
Relationships: Nikola Kos/Opal Yong-ae
Kudos: 3





	Primal Magic

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not original. I do not own any characters from Rachel Aaron's series "The DFZ" This work was not made for profit.

I had never driven a car before let alone a stick shift. Luckily enough I was a pro at arcade racing games and Nik’s apartment was only a few miles away.

“Lucky for you that you’re even alive!” My AI scolded me.

I grimaced. Not even mad that Sibyl was blatantly reading my mind again. She wasn’t wrong. Tonight’s altercations wouldn’t have been so bad if I had just been paying attention to my surroundings. Nik was deftly handling our assailants when a goon had snuck up behind me. Nik hadn’t even taken a hit until I had gotten snatched. The lead goon gut punching him when he raised his hands to surrender. Despite the armor plating on his body the wind was knocked out of him. As Nik was doubled over on his knees. The man who sucker punched him drew a gun and pointed it at Nik’s head. In an instant I reached inside and detonated a magical explosion. While our attackers were dazed, I shoved Nik into his passenger seat and made our escape.

I looked over at Nik who was intoxicated like a freshman on a bender. Magical backlash not withstanding it was funny to see a non-mage drunk on magic. I moved to flex the magic inside me. A cold dread filled me as I felt only emptiness when I reached out. Keep calm. I told myself. I swallowed my dread as I tried to focus on driving. No point in worrying about my magic if I was going to die in a car accident.

I went straight to the empty spaces at the back of his lot. I really didn’t want to dent his car trying to squeeze into a space up front. He was already going to be mad about the backlash. If I damaged his baby, he might never forgive me.

I walked over to the passenger side to grab Nik. “Hey.” I leaned down to undo his seatbelt. “You okay?”

“Hey Opal!” he slurred as I opened his door. “Never better.” He said as he helped me heave himself out of his car. 

“On the count of three stand up. One- “ he cut me off.

Before I could even count to two he shot straight up, knocking me off my feet. The resulting imbalance sent us both careening, but while Nik wasn’t exactly firing on all cylinders yet, there was nothing wrong with his reflexes. I’d barely started to fall before he caught me, wrapping one arm around my waist while his other grabbed the top of his car door.

I was grateful that he was sober enough to move on his own. Despite moving furniture for a living, I wasn’t sure how my 5’4” self was going to haul a 6’ man decked out in heavy metal cybernetics. I put his arm over my shoulder to steady him as I tried to guide him to his apartment. 

“Wait,” Nik said as his face broke into a drunk grin “Did I take you home?” He planted his feet. His frame basically immovable without his assistance.

“No, I’m taking you home.”

Before I could drag him another step, his strong arms swept me into an intimate embrace. His metal arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand snaked into my hair tilting my face into his as he hungrily kissed me. His lips were tender and his stubble rough giving a wonderful contrast in this wonderful tangle we were in. My body reacted like a magnet. My hips pressed hard into his body reflexively.

Sibyl was squawking all kinds of appropriate sounding warnings in my ear, but I was too distracted to pay attention. It had been a long time since I’d been kissed. Nik was doing a damn good job of it too.  
We were leaned against Nik’s sports car which was entirely too out in the open apparently because one of his neighbors opened their doors and shouted.

“Hey that hooker looks pretty good!” A grimy man that looked to be in his late 50s yelled “Send her on up to my room when you’re done.”

I pulled away. My arms flying up to cover my chest as I realized that I was walking around in a lace bralette, mini skirt and high heels. My faced burned with humiliation as I realized that I was dressed exactly like a sex worker in the DFZ despite my clothes being pieces of next-season haute couture. 

“Piss off!” Nik yelled back as he woozily flipped off the old man. Staggering as the momentum of his outstretched arm tipped him off balance. I scrambled to steady him.

“Come on.” I said as I guided Nik towards the stairs leading down to his apartment.

“I got a load of money for you sweetheart if you come back and take my load.” His neighbor jeered after us as we entered Nik’s apartment.

Thankfully, Nik’s couch was right next to the door because as soon as we crossed the threshold his body started to teeter and I barely managed to heave him onto the couch. As he fell his hand went out to grasp mine and I fell on top of him.

“I’ll shoot him in the leg tomorrow” Nik declared.  
“You won’t remember. You’re too drunk.” I laughed.  
Nik’s brows furrowed. “I can’t get drunk. I have a poison scrubber.”  
I balked. “Why would you do something to yourself that would stop you from getting drunk?”

It was his turn to laugh “So I can remember moments like this” he said as he leaned in to kiss me again. I pulled myself off him before he could connect and sat up at his feet.  
“You’re magic drunk.” I clarified. I went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. “Here” I said as I handed him the glass. Nik drank it slowly. When it was empty. He stared into the cup as if he were thinking very hard.

“So, you mean I won’t remember tonight?” His face growing solemn.

“DFZ willing.” I laughed “Tonight has been a testament to my bad luck.” Referring to tonight’s Rentfree debacle. The shoot up leading up to me throwing my magic out. I stopped cold as I remembered that my magic was gone. The emptiness inside me unmistakable.

“I got to go.” I said as I got up to leave. Nik sat up and his hand shot out to grab mine to stop me.  
“What? Why?” Nik’s face looking like a neglected puppy. I bit my lip and I stepped closer to him. My free hand cupping his cheek.

“I’m a mess” I said as I stroked his face “and it’s not fair of me to take advantage of you.”

“You’re not taking advantage of me” pulling my hand to his lips “Please stay.”

His offer was very tempting. His soft lips kissing up my hand, pulling my arm down and guiding my body to sit in his lap. My resolve diminishing.  
“You’re not going to remember this.” My voice pleaded.

“But you will.” He said with a wicked grin as he dove in to kiss my exposed chest. Trailing kisses upwards to my collarbone then neck.  
I shuddered. My body hot again from the attention. Nik’s thumb wandered under my bralette to trace my already erect nipple. I gasped slightly from the sudden sensation. 

“You’re not in your right mind.” I whimpered in one last meager attempt to stop this madness that I so easily let myself fall into.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” He purred into my ear as his strong arms positioned my body, moving my back against his chest and splaying my leg over his thigh, leaving me feeling exposed. His right hand cupped my breast. His hand warm despite being metal. His other hand snaking up under my skirt and slipping into my underwear. My breath hitched. Nik was being so gentle and attentive all I could feel was pure delight. I had fantasized about sex with Nik plenty of times before and now it was finally going to happen.

“This is a bad idea!” Sibyl hissed. I muted her and then pulled the earpiece out. Throwing it to the ground. Now was too late for a voice of reason. Mine or Sibyl’s.

Nik’s must not have noticed or did not care about my reaction to Sibyl’s unwanted interjection because he tilted my head up to kiss him. His tongue teased my mouth open as he expertly unhooked my bra with one hand. A cybernetic hand but still impressive. My bra fell away, my breasts exposed. His metal hand back to their task of teasing my nipples. His other hand was still busy with the task of toying with my clit. He used middle finger and thumb to open and close my labia. Teasing my clitoris with the indirect pressure. Massaging in a circular fashion and occasionally flicking his index finger lightly to my bare clitoris to make me tremble with wanting.

“I want you inside me.” I moaned into his mouth. I put my hand over his hand inside my underwear and pressed my backside into Nik’s bulge. I could feel him hot and throbbing through his pants. “Please.” I whispered

Nik released me from our kiss and moved his lips to my ear “Not yet.” He whispered back. His hand moved a little lower. His fingertips teasing my hole while no fingers entered.

“Nik!” I moaned.

“I want you to remember this.” He nibbled my ear. “Be patient.” One finger slipped inside slowly. Too slowly. I tried to thrust to get more friction. Nik’s metal hand that had previously been teasing my breasts wrapped around my hips to ground them. Stopping me from getting my way. My body writhing my both anticipation and lust.

I moaned. My voice growing higher pitched. The finger slipping in and out. Slowly and calculated. My eagerness showed when he added a second finger.

“Yes!” I shouted. My mind hazy. Insane from the pleasure. My magic stirred inside me as my desire grew.

Nik picked up the pace. Building momentum. In and out. In and out. Going faster and faster until his fingers were pulsing, thrumming my G spot. The pressure exactly right.

I came. And I came hard.

Nik’s expert fingers had caused a flood. For the first time ever, I had squirted. My skirt, Nik’s hand and his lap that I was seated on were drenched. I could only bask in my orgasm for a few seconds as I became horrendously embarrassed.

“Oh my God.” I breathlessly said “I’m so sorry” as moved to get off. Nik’s arm still holding me tight.

“Why?” He asked, “This was exactly what I intended.” He gave me a wolfish grin. His lips finding mine again to give me another passionate kiss. As we kissed, he laid me down on the couch. I watched as he moved to position his head between my legs. 

“What about you?” I asked. Ashamed that Nik had done all the work up to this point and only I had reached an orgasm.

He shushed me and began lapping up my mess. He pushed up my skirt to my midriff and my underwear to the side. His tongue hot and wanting. Licking up any liquid he could find. He licked the inside of my thighs. Working over my labia and clit. Plunging his tongue in every fold. With a growl he ripped off my underwear and lifted my legs into the air, giving him access to my anus as well. Sucking and tenderly nibbling both holes. My mind reeled from the sensation. My magic flickered in the back of my mind. Nik’s mouth hummed with delight when he noticed I had come for a second time, although not with as much gushing this time. His tongue gently swept up and down my vagina to make sure I had been sucked dry. When he was satisfied that he had found every drop he stood to undress.  
It had not even occurred to me that Nik was still fully dressed. My mind had been too busy with pleasure to register. 

Nik’s body was a sight to behold. Metal from the bottom of his neck to the hem of his pants. The metal plates interlocking and fitted to match the muscle underneath. The flesh colored metal forming the physique of a Greek god. I openly ogled his quite literally chiseled chest. As he removed his pants, I saw that the metal went down his legs as well stopping at his knees. More importantly was the throbbing member that wasn’t metal. Its girth as thick as a water bottle and its length longer than my hands.

“Is that thing real?” I asked nervously not exactly sure the limits of cybernetics.

He flashed me a wicked grin “Want to find out?” as he scooped me up to place me on top.

Intimidated by the size, I wasn’t going to just going to hop on. Maneuvering to be beside Nik’s lap I knelt to examine it. My grasp barely reached all the way around when I held it in my hand. I locked eyes with Nik’s as I slowly took it in my mouth. Nik’s eyes did not leave mine, but I caught his expression as the pleasure washed over him. A small bead of precum forming at the tip. I lapped it up. Oh yeah. This thing is real. I thought to myself impressed. There was no way I was going to be able to deep throat his member, but I did my best to fully coat it with as much saliva licking could do since we didn’t have any proper lube. I straddled Nik’s body. The tip of his penis pressed expectantly at my entrance. I slowly lowered myself onto it. I shouldn’t have been worried. My vagina was slick from wanting. It hungrily sucked Nik’s cock into itself. Throbbing inside me Nik’s penis stirred my guts as I could feel him impaling me.

“You’re so tight.” He told me. His voice hitched as my body gripped him inside of myself.  
I gave him a wary smile. My vagina was full. With the member inside me, it spasmed and sent warnings of continuing my descent. I waited a second for my body to adjust to force myself onto the remaining few inches.

“Nik!” I cried out as I pushed him completely inside me. My entrance connecting with the base of his erection. To Nik’s credit, he didn’t try to thrust and move me while I stayed still for a minute. My body trembled from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

“You alright?” his hand gently cupping my cheek. I raised my hand to his on my face and kissed him palm. Holding it there as I nodded. 

His gaze faltered as I began to rock my hips. Nik’s shaft was hard at work inside. With each sway the member stirred me up inside causing my body to tremble. I wanted this fullness to fill me up completely. The emptiness inside me like a void. I rocked my body faster. The grinding motion feeling so good against my clit. The cock inside me ever so slightly sliding in motion. I leaned in to kiss him as our bodies grinded. His hand still gently cupping my face. His other hand resting on my lower back.

As my body adjusted to the mass inside of me, my courage grew. Inching my body upward and slowly coming back down. Each time I lifted an inch, the thrust back down left me dizzy with pleasure. Not wanting me to do all the work, Nik lifted my body for me. His hands reached around to my ass. Their grasp helping me with my momentum. With each motion Nik would lift me slightly higher, slowly picking up the pace. With my hole properly inviting his member, I signaled to Nik to move faster. Effortlessly, Nik was picking me up and plunging me back down bouncing my petite frame on his massive shaft. Up and down my body went, no longer in control. Nik lifting me to the tip of his cock and plunging me back down to the hilt, my ass slapping down onto his hips with a satisfying smack. Sweat was beading on my body, my hair clung to my face. Nik’s eyes gazed at my body, determined to remember this view. My eyes shut tight no longer able to hold on to reality. The void inside of me hungrily drinking in the lustful passion. 

"I'm coming!" I screamed as I threw my arms around his shoulders. 

Nik’s body moved in an instant to pin my body against the couch. In a fluid motion his arms positioned under my thighs to grip the back of the couch. Effectively folding me in half as he began to thrust into me like a jack hammer. The pleasure was insane. I was insane. My void finally feeling full. I could feel my magic begin to swell inside me. I screamed with pleasure. My face buried in the couch cushions to help silence my enjoyment. Always the overachiever Nik reached his hand to my clit to rough me up. With two sources of stimulation I came again instantly. But Nik wasn’t stopping. With each pump inside of me my orgasms built. Crashing waves of delight culminating in a crescendo. When I thought I had lost my mind in the maddening ecstasy I heard Nik’s voice.

“Opal. I’m going to come!” he said as he moved to pull out.

“Don’t stop! Come inside me!” I pleaded.

With my permission he gained new motivation to continue. Thrusting inside me somehow harder than before. As if on cue, my magic popped as Nik’s hot semen filled me up. The primal energy sending shockwaves as we panted breathlessly. My magic came back I thought happily as we both blacked out from pleasure and magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
